Safe
by Amethyst Death
Summary: Con/Yuu Mentions MPREG Mentions Rape BOYxBOY Don't like Don't Read Please Review!   Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh.     Conrad learns that the Shibuya family wasn't the best place to leave Yuri to be raised.
1. Prologue

Earth was supposed to be _safe._ At least that is what Conrad had thought about Yuri-heika's homeland. It had been chosen by Shinou himself after all. Sure he knew that Earth had its share of problems similar to any other world, such as war, disease, and other natural disasters. Yuri-heika had however since practically the day he first arrived in Shin Makoku, insisted that Japan was a safe, neutral country that did not believe in war. Conrad had seen it for himself when he visited Yuri-heika's home during the search for the Four Forbidden Boxes. He had seen the lack of guards and army officials touring the city; he had seen how protective the Shibuya family was of Yuri-heika, especially Shori his older brother. Conrad had been positive Yuri-heika would be _safe _with them. That was until he saw the wound, the bruise practically covering the entire right side of Yuri-heika's ribcage. Conrad now had to protect Yuri-heika from someone he'd been sure that was even more protective of the Maou than he was. From _Shori…_


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Stop banging on the door!" Michael Strata pushed open his apartment door frustration on his face that quickly faded to horror at the sight of his childhood friend.

Yuri Shibuya stood at the door his face covered in bruises and his clothes ripped to the point of almost causing indecent exposure. In his arms was a small, crying, female child that was the spitting image of a Yuri in his younger years.

"Jesus, Yuri!" Michael rushed forward as Yuri's knees buckled and he collapsed into his friend's arms, "Sorah! Quick!"

A lightly tanned woman with short light brown hair ran into the room gasping in horror at the appearance of her husband's friend, "Dear Lord what happened? Are you okay? Is Mai hurt?"

Yuri smiled reassuringly at Sorah, "She's fine, frightened but fine. Could you take her? I need to talk to Michael."

"Of course." Sorah stepped forward and took the little girl into her arms, "I'll call an ambulance as well."

"Don't!" Yuri whispered loudly before breaking into a coughing fit.

"What?" Michael queried as he gently sat Yuri down on the dark brown leather sofa just inside the door.

"Don't call an ambulance. I'm fine." Yuri said quickly as he winced in pain.

"Don't call an ambulance? You're fine? Are you crazy? You're bruised and bleeding. Your clothes are in tatters, and you say you're fine? I hate to see you when you are not fine. What the hell happened?"

"…"

A pair of ice, cold, blue eyes suddenly narrowed in anger, and a hand took hold of Yuri's chin in an agonizingly painful grip, "Michael, you're hurting me!"

Michael immediately loosened his grip and gave Yuri an apologetic look, "Sorry. Yuri I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me truthfully. "

"Is that an order?" Yuri asked with a faint smirk

"I can make it one." Michael answered with a serious look on his face.

Sighing Yuri nodded in acquiescence.

"Were you raped?"

Yuri's head shot up and he stared at Michael in shock, before in shook his head, "No, I wasn't raped."

"Tell me what happened." Michael ordered.

"I…Shori…he's doing drugs again." Yuri whispered faintly.

"Dear God, I should have known."

"I made the mistake of bringing Mai over to the house. Shori was supposed to be at college taking an exam, so I thought it would be safe to make a quick visit. I didn't plan on being there more than five minutes, but…"

"But…?"

"I was wrong about Shori not being there. He saw Mai in the kitchen and went ballistic. He originally went for her, but I shielded her with my body. I tell you it was like being attacked by a rabid dog. He kept hitting, and then he was ripping at my clothes. I'm not even sure how long the attack lasted. I just curled into a ball and waited it out until he went into the den and passed out on the couch. I stayed still for ten minutes after that just to make sure he was actually asleep, before I grabbed Mai's bag and her bunny and ran out of there."

"Do you want me to call the police?" Michael asked quietly already knowing the answer, but having to ask anyway.

"No, there wouldn't be any point. Besides, Shori would deny it and I have no proof, and before you say anything I won't put Mai in danger by having her testify as a witness."

Michael sighed, "Okay, I understand. I guess that means we won't be calling an ambulance either."

"Here…"Michael placed his hands lightly on either side of Yuri's face and a light blue aura surrounded Michael's hands as the bruises on Yuri's face slowly faded from sight.

"Thank you, Michael." Yuri murmured softly as the soothing healing aura encompassed his entire body.

Michael shook his head as he continued the healing, "I'm not going to be able to heal you completely in one sitting, you have too many injuries."

"That's fine, it's not necessary. If you just get the bruises on face and arms to fade will be enough; I don't want Mai to see them. She's been frightened enough already."

"Okay, I don't have the ability to miraculously repair clothing, so I'll get you a change of clothing." Michael stated with a smile as he finished the healing.

"Thanks, do you mind if I take a shower?" Yuri asked as he stood up.

"That's fine. Go ahead and use the one attached to the bedroom, I'll but a change of clothes on the bed."

Yuri nodded and started to head to the bedroom, when Mai ran in a panicked Sorah hot on her heels. The little girl ran straight to Yuri holding her arms up in a silent demand to be picked up. Chuckling, Yuri raised her to his hip, and smiled at Sorah, "Guess I'll give her a bath as well."

"Sorry, Yuri she got away from me." Sorah apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Yuri stated calmly as he picked up Mai's bunny from the sofa and headed towards the bedroom.

Michael stood up and turned to Sorah, "You know where the clothes we have for Mai are right? Could you grab a pair of pajamas for her, while I get Yuri a change of clothes?"

Sorah nodded, and headed to the spare bedroom.

Mai clutched at Yuri's shirt as her right thumb found its way to her mouth her slate grey colored eyes repeatedly closing as she fought against sleep.

Chuckling, Yuri sat her on her feet and watched as she rubbed at her left eye with her left hand and held on to her stuffed bunny in her right, "You're tired aren't you?"

Mai frowned and shook her head in the negative even though the cranky look on her face said otherwise.

"After you take a bath, I'll get you ready for bed." Yuri told Mai as he rubbed the hair on her head.

"Hey Yuri!" Michael knocked on the door, "I put a change of clothes for you on the bed, and a pair of pajamas for Mai is out here as well."

"Thanks, Michael." Yuri yelled.

"Stop, thanking me!"

Yuri laughed as he turned on the water; he fiddled with the nozzles making sure that the water was at the right temperature before turning to Mai.

A scared look came over Mai's face as she focused on the bath behind Yuri, "Water."

"It's just a bath Mai; there is nothing to be afraid of."

"No, _water!_'" Mai cried out pointing.

Yuri's dark eyes widen in shock as he glanced over his shoulder at the tub. Gasping, Yuri jumped towards Mai shielding her as a tornado of water cascaded down on them, "_Mama!_ "


End file.
